


On a Hot Summer Night

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really are trying to get on my good side, aren’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> I call this AU because it’s in the time between the here and now and fiftysomething. Jack is eight years old. It’s in the same timeline with stories like _The Accidental Widower_.

Thunder woke Emily up out of her fitful sleep. It was so hot, not that the air conditioner wasn’t blasting in the house to cool things off. But Emily had been too cold then so she made Hotch turn up the bedroom thermostat and open the windows. It was raining, had been for most of the day, but it wasn’t a cool rain. It was hot, sticky, and nasty; Emily’s attitude was about the same.

She sat up in bed and noticed Hotch wasn’t there. Maybe he’d gotten too hot. Before they went to bed he complained some about the room being too stuffy. She looked at him and told him if he didn’t like it then he could sleep on the couch. He found it was better not to complain anymore.

Of course Emily didn’t want to be held, she didn’t want to be touched. Hotch was starting to feel as if she wanted him far away from her. He didn’t need to tell her he felt that way…Emily could see it in his eyes. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong but he wasn’t wrong. She was just feeling crabby. Sometimes that’s just the way that it was.

She got up, bare feet on the warm plush carpet as she made her way out of the bedroom. The dark hallway was cooler and she walked to the back stairs and down to the kitchen. That’s where she found Hotch, sitting at the counter with a bowl. He had the sliding glass door open, even though it was after one in the morning.

She could hear the rain falling in sheets all around them. Emily thought of the days when that weather made her sleep soundly. All it did these days was make everything ache. If she had to deal with this weather all weekend only to return to sit in an uncomfortable desk chair on Monday morning she wouldn’t be happy. People would want to avoid her like the clap.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“I thought you were sleeping, baby.” Hotch replied. She didn’t startle him but he was surprised to suddenly see her standing there. He was enjoying the peace and quiet of the rain and his thoughts.

“I'm not. What are you doing?”

“Um…I'm eating ice cream.”

“You're eating the last of the ice cream, aren’t you?”

Hotch took a deep breath. One thing Emily and his mother had in common, they asked questions they already knew the answer to. There was no point in lying or try to dance around it. You were caught, the consequences being whatever she felt like it in the moment. Yeah, he knew what was coming…he thought.

“Well…”

“Oh my God, you're eating the last of the damn ice cream! How could you!”

“Emily…”

“Here I am, my body swollen with your damn seed, and you are eating my ice cream!”

“Baby, I think you're overreacting just a little bit.” Hotch’s voice was calm. If he got upset she would just get more upset. That was the last thing he wanted. It wasn’t good for her blood pressure or his bodily health.

He looked down at the bowl, frowning at the spoonful and a half of ice cream left. A pregnant woman didn’t wake up in the middle of the night for a spoonful and a half of ice cream. There was still a small window to save himself. “It’s mint chocolate chip, Em. You don’t really like mint chocolate chip…it upsets your stomach sometimes.”

“I want some ice cream and I want it now, Aaron Hotchner. All day I was thinking about that ice cream and you ate it. Since when do you even like ice cream?”

“I know but I was craving it too. I thought since…” He stopped. There was no point. He was done.

“Go and get me some ice cream.”

He knew the tone. It was the no argument tone, and she wasn’t going to get one from him. The summer had brought hellacious heat and humidity and Emily was six months pregnant with twins. Everyday seemed to get harder. The field was a nightmare for her but whenever someone tried to get her to slow down or sit it out, it was worse. She was a tough cookie but no one was indestructible. He would take his punishment like a man.

“Just let me change my clothes.” He got up and started toward the stairs. Emily was standing there with her arms folded.

“No. Go and get my ice cream.”

“You want me to go in my pajamas?”

She seemed unmoved by the pleading question. So Hotch took another deep breath, got the emergency $20 bill from the cabinet drawer, and gave his wife a tentative kiss on the cheek. “As you wish. Would you like dulce de leche?”

“Mmm hmm.” Emily nodded.

“And how about some extra whipped cream?”

“Yes please.”

“I’ll even get you some Reese cups for tomorrow. How about that?”

“You really are trying to get on my good side, aren’t you?”

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too.” She kissed him. “Hurry up.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Hotch went to the den and grabbed his sneakers from under the coffee table. He got his car keys, his umbrella, and was out the door.

Emily went over to the counter and sat in the stool he left unoccupied. She really didn’t like mint chocolate chip ice cream much. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to eat it to calm her cravings. She pushed the bowl of melting green goop aside and rolled her eyes. Jack came down the back stairs, leaning on the wall by the pantry.

“Did you and Dad have a fight?” he asked.

“No, sweetie; he just went to get me some ice cream. What are you doing up so late?”

“I can't sleep.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Emily asked.

“No, I just can't sleep.”

Jack had been having nightmares on and off since his mother drowned almost five months ago. It hadn't been easy for the family when Haley died. Instead of bringing them closer together it nearly tore them apart. Hotch had managed to barely save her from the Reaper but he couldn’t save her from an accident on the Harbor. He withdrew from family, friends, and buried himself in work.

He also wouldn’t let the authorities close Haley’s case. He was sure it was more than an accident. It wasn’t and finally in time he was able to put it to rest. Repairing the cracks in his marriage and family weren't so easy. Jack was struggling, Emily was suffering, and three year old Bree didn’t quite understand what was going on.

Emily did everything she could to keep up a relatively happy façade while they weathered this storm. There was still a part of her that wasn’t sure the Hotchners would make it. Looking at her stepson’s tired little face made her want to fight harder. He joined her at the counter, straddling one of the stools.

“What's happening, Captain Jack?” She smiled at him.

“Are you and my dad getting a divorce?” he asked.

“What? We…your father and I love each other very much. And of course we love you.”

“That’s what parents say when they’re going to get divorced!” He exclaimed, jumping off the stool.

“Hey, hey, don’t do that. We can have a conversation but let’s do it calmly and rationally, OK?”

Jack looked skeptical. When he folded his arms he looked just like his father. Sighing, he sat back on the stool. “I'm sorry.” He mumbled.

“It’s OK; I know you're upset. I want to tell you that everything’s gonna be alright but this is a difficult thing we’re all going through.”

“You said you love Dad but my mom loved him too and they got divorced. Are you gonna leave us? You said you were never gonna leave us.”

“I'm not leaving, Jack. I love you so much, you’re my son. I love my family and I'm devoted to them.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.” Emily nodded. “I know a little bit about what you're going through. My parents divorced when I was young too. There were a lot of ups and downs.”

“That doesn’t sound fun.”

“It wasn’t always. But there were people who loved me and I could talk to them when things got tough.”

She was lying. She felt isolated and alone in her youth even with her sister there. They were shuffled from place to place as her mother traveled for work. Elizabeth refused to let them settle in Chevy Chase, Maryland with their father after he remarried.

“We’re gonna be OK?” Jack asked.

“Yes.” She nodded, squeezing his hand. “I'm never going to leave you. I will always love you and your father too.”

“Even though he ate your ice cream?”

“Yeah.” She laughed. “I think he learned his lesson. I sent him out for more in his pajamas.”

Jack laughed too, leaning over to give Emily a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you, Emily.”

“I love you too, Jack Jack. You want to wait down here and have some ice cream with me? Normally, I wouldn’t let you at this hour but…ice cream makes the bad things better sometimes.”

“I agree.” He nodded.

“I just bet you do.”

Hotch came back a few minutes later. He was surprised to see his son awake but didn’t reverse Emily’s decision to let Jack stay up and have ice cream. The three of them sat at the counter and did just that. They didn’t talk much, maybe they didn’t know what to say yet, but they did enjoy each other company.

“I think I can sleep now.” Jack said when he finished off his scoop.

“Are you sure?” Emily asked.

“I think so. Thanks for everything, Emily.”

“I'm always here. So are Dad, Aunt Jessie, and everyone else who loves you. Cross our hearts.”

Jack smiled, giving her a kiss and a hug. He gave his father one too. Then he said goodnight.

“Want me to come and tuck you in, buddy?” Hotch asked.

“No, I'm OK.”

“I love you, Jack. Sweet dreams.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

“Is he alright?” Hotch asked when Jack was out of earshot. Of course he was never quite sure when the kids were out of earshot. They seemed to know everything that was going on, even the things their parents tried to hide.

“He’s up and down; worried we’re going to get a divorce.”

“What? Where would he get an idea like that?”

“You're not serious are you?” Emily asked. She stopped eating her ice cream long enough to give him a look.

“We’re not getting a divorce.” Hotch shook his head.

“Well Jack is worried about it. He’s worried about everything these days. All we can do is love him, love each other, and pray we’ll get through this. It’s not always going to be stormy like this, Hotch. At least I pray it isn’t.”

“How did I get lucky enough to have you?” he asked.

Emily didn’t answer; she just ate her ice cream. This was definitely not bunnies and butterflies time. She also wasn’t quite in the mood to boost her husband’s sagging confidence. The Hotchners were treading in shark infested waters. It was one day at a time and today had been relatively quiet. Hopefully tomorrow would be as well.

But that didn’t mean another riptide wouldn’t come and pull them under. Everyone was on edge; Emily worried about her children. She didn’t want them growing up tense about everything, dulling the pain with anything they could find. She didn’t want them growing up defiant in one blink and vulnerable in the next. She didn’t want them to get it right in their 30s and 40s because no one seemed to notice they weren't getting it right in their teens.

Her parents, even though she loved them, made so many mistakes. They ignored red flags out of fear that Emily’s issues said something about them as parents and people. She wasn’t perfect, ever, but she would be damned if Jack, Bree, and the twins didn’t know the full brunt of her love, support, and discipline. Emily would give everything she had.

If she wasn’t prepared to do that then she wouldn’t have become a parent. She would need Hotch at her side, 100%. This was not something anyone could go into half-assed. It definitely wasn’t something to be thinking about at two in the morning.

“What's on your mind?” he asked, sensing the heaviness in the room.

“It’s not fair that I'm not getting as much joy as I wanted out of this ice cream.”

“Is there some guilt there for forcing me out in the rain in pajamas?”

“Nope,” Emily shook her head. “Not really.”

He grinned, kissing her mouth. He liked it so much he did it again, and again. Emily caressed his face.

“You know that no matter what, I'm always gonna love you right?” She asked.

“Yes.” Hotch nodded. “I love you too, baby.”

“We’re gonna have to talk about some things. It won't be an easy conversation, Aaron, but we have to do it. I'm thinking about our family.”

“I know you are; so am I. We’ll talk and I think the sooner we do it the better. We can take the kids to your parents’ house tomorrow afternoon.”

“OK.” Emily finished off her ice cream. She was hoping she would be able to get back to sleep tonight. “The ice cream was delicious.”

“Do you feel better?”

“I don't know but thanks.”

“You should go upstairs and try to get some sleep. I’ll clean this up.”

She stood from the chair, grimacing some as she attempted to stretch her tense back muscles.

“I think when I come up there I’m gonna rub your back.” Hotch said. “I bet that’ll have you asleep in no time. That is if I'm allowed to touch you.”

“For something like that I’ll make an exception.” Emily kissed his cheek.

She went up the back stairs and again walked down the long hallway. She checked on Jack and he was already asleep. The poor kid was probably worn out…being sad took a lot of energy. Emily was going to help him get better. She knew time was important. His mother just died; he needed time to be sad, confused, hurt, and even angry. There were seven stages of grief and it didn’t matter that Jack was only eight. He would probably experience all seven over time. She kissed his cheek and crept out of his room so she wouldn’t wake him.

In her room, Sabrina was sound asleep in her princess bed. She wasn’t sleeping with her favorite doll Ninotchka tonight, but with Roar. He was the stuffed snow leopard Aunt Penelope and Uncle Kevin bought for her when they took her to the zoo last weekend. Emily gently stroked her raven black hair, whispering her love for her as she kissed her cheek. The toddler didn’t wake up. She never did when her parents’ late night worries sent them in to check on her.

Emily slid back into bed, resting on her side and watching the rain fall. One of the twins was moving around but it wasn’t enough to stop her from relaxing. She sighed, trying to let go of the heavy day and what had become the heavy night. When her husband came in and spooned behind her, she smiled. He took off her tee shirt, gently moving his fist in a circular motion on the small of her back.

“Ohhh, sometimes you really know how to touch me.” Emily whispered.

Hotch was happy to hear that. He didn’t bother to say anything cheeky or take his touching to the next level; he just kept making his wife feel good. When she was relaxed enough to sleep he held her in his arms and let her rest in his arms. He loved the feeling of her belly against his and Aaron Hotchner fell asleep with a smile on his face. So did Emily Hotchner. That would be enough for tonight.

***

  



End file.
